Vertigem
by IAnonimaI
Summary: Oneshot. Insinuação de SLASH, SiriusRemus. “Se eu pulasse agora, dessa torre, você pularia atrás de mim, Remus?”


**Vertigem**

**One-shot.**

**Insinuação de Slash Sirius/Remus**

**Romance. Fluffy.**

- x -

Remus subia as escadas numa mistura de rapidez e lentidão. Não caminhava normalmente, se alguém o visse notaria a ansiedade e o medo que o preenchiam simultaneamente. Ele queria chegar lá em cima, mas não sabia o que ia dizer.

Havia brigado novamente com ele, vinham brigando tantas vezes nessas últimas semanas. Talvez a culpa fosse de Remus, talvez essa fosse sua desculpa para se afastar dele sem sentir-se muito idiota, era uma possibilidade. Bem, se fosse isso, não estava funcionando, sentia-se mais idiota que nunca.

Finalmente, chegou ao topo da escada. De lá, pôde avistá-lo sentado de costas para ele, apoiando-se numa das mãos enquanto a outra segurava uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Por um momento, Remus hesitou. Talvez ele ainda estivesse com raiva e não fosse aceitar suas desculpas, talvez fosse melhor esperar até amanhã.

-Eu sei que você está aí – a voz de Sirius soou sem deixar certo o que sentia. Ainda estaria irritado?

-Como você sabe? – perguntou aproximando-se e sentando ao seu lado no chão.

-Reconheço seu cheiro de longe.

-E qual é o meu cheiro? – perguntou, arriscando alguns passos.

-Eu já lhe disse, algo como menta e pergaminhos, não tenho certeza.

-Eu nunca sei se você considera isso bom ou ruim.

-Bom – respondeu simplesmente.

Deixaram alguns segundos passarem em silêncio, exceto pelo som do vento que fazia seus cabelos dançar. Remus ainda não sabia como se desculpar, até perceber que se desculpava da mesma forma sempre.

-Sirius, eu não quis dizer aquilo, você sabe. Eu já lhe desculpei quanto aqui –

-Não, Moony, você não desculpou – eles se encararam, o uso do apelido era um bom sinal, mas a acusação, um tanto incômoda. – Você _acha _que me desculpou, mas a verdade é que nunca conseguiu me perdoar pelo que fiz. Eu não lhe culpo, na verdade. Quase fiz de você um assassino.

Mais silêncio. Será que ele estava certo? Será que toda aquela estranheza, todas aquelas brigas ainda eram reflexos do ocorrido no ano passado? Será que ele ainda não o havia perdoado? Mas então Remus sorriu. Não, ele não poderia. Era incapaz de não perdoar Sirius Black e tinha completa consciência disso. Como podia guardar algum ressentimento por _ele_?

-É claro que eu lhe perdoei. Eu não sei lhe odiar, Sirius, ou guardar qualquer ressentimento sobre você. Você sabe disso. Pelo contrário, quantas vezes desejei te odiar e não pude? O que eu disse hoje... Eu sei que eu revivo isso desnecessariamente, mas... Acho que é meu modo de tentar lhe culpar e odiar. Acredite em mim.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, mas ele não respondeu. Voltou a encarar o céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas brilhantes, então Remus fez o mesmo. Passaram quase cinco minutos assim, apenas mirando cada ponto iluminado muito acima de suas cabeças. Até que Sirius cortou o silêncio.

-Você sabia que meu nome é o nome de uma estrela?

Remus riu.

-Claro que sim.

-Eu nunca lembro qual delas é.

-E você estuda astronomia – riu, ficando satisfeito ao notar uma risadinha fraca vinda de Sirius. – É a mais brilhante, está na constelação de Cão Maior. É até irônico, se formos pensar na sua forma animaga. Aquela ali – ele apontou para o céu. – A mais brilhante.

Sirius sorriu.

-Na minha família, todos ganham nomes de estrelas e constelações. Regulus, Bellatrix, Órion... Mas eu sou o único que brilha de verdade. Até no céu minha homônima vence para eles.

Outros segundos em silêncio, então Sirius levantou num salto, deixando a garrafa no chão, e caminhou até o parapeito da Torre de Astronomia e subiu, demonstrando sentir uma pequena vertigem.

-Sirius, desce daí – Remus lhe seguiu.

-Você acha, Moony, que se eu pulasse, iria voar?

-Você pode voar com uma vassoura, mas agora desça daí – ele tentou puxá-lo pela calça, sem sucesso.

-Eu quero dizer sem vassouras ou varinhas, só com minha magia pura. Será que consigo?

-Deixe de ser burro, Sirius Black, você sabe que nessa idade não conseguimos mais –

-Fale por você, eu sei que consigo. Eu posso tudo. Sou a estrela mais brilhante, lembra? Você acha que posso voar até _minha_ estrela, Moony?

-Sirius, por favor, você pode cair.

Finalmente Padfoot lhe olhou nos olhos novamente, e eles brilhavam, Remus notou. Sorriu, e Remus achou que seus olhos brilhavam muito mais que aquela estrela distante.

-Você odiaria se eu caísse, não é? Você está morrendo de medo que eu caia. Você se preocupa demais, sabia? Você se preocupa demais _comigo_.

Remus engoliu em seco.

-Claro que me preocupo, você é um dos meus melhores amigos.

-Só isso? Você sofreria como um amigo se eu pulasse agora, dessa torre?

-Sirius –

Sirius lhe puxou pelo braço, lhe fazendo subir no parapeito. Remus sentiu o corpo enrijecer – morria de medo de altura. Mas Sirius lhe abraçava pela cintura, os braços segurando seu corpo, então o medo foi se esvaindo.

-Se eu pulasse agora, você pularia atrás de mim?

-O quê?

Seus olhos se encontraram, os de ambos brilhando mais que nunca. Remus agora se sentia mais nervoso pelo toque íntimo de Sirius que pela altura.

-Não se preocupe, não vou pular, mas responda sinceramente. Se eu pulasse agora, dessa torre, você pularia atrás de mim, Remus?

Remus Lupin percebeu que aquela era uma pergunta genuína. Os olhos de Sirius estavam ansiosos e ele mordia o lábio inferior na espera pela resposta. Não era tão simples. Ele não estava perguntando se Remus pularia da torre, mas se ele o amava tanto que o seguiria para onde quer que fosse. Ele estava perguntando: "você me ama, Remus?", e só um idiota responderia não para aqueles olhos. Lupin nunca foi um garoto idiota.

-É claro que sim – sussurrou com sinceridade.

E ficou claro que não havia motivos para medos e inseguranças. Aquela era a verdade, a única e maior verdade. Sirius Black e Remus Lupin abraçados no parapeito da Torre de Astronomia, abaixo de todas as estrelas menos brilhantes. Não havia nada além disso, nada mais _certo_. Eles poderiam pular agora com a certeza de voar. E não importava se Sirius caísse, ou se Remus caísse, ou se ambos fossem tão alto que desaparecessem no infinito – estava claro que, fosse qual fosse o destino, eles iriam juntos.

**FIM.**

- x -

**NA:** sim, por enquanto é só isso mesmo. Para saber dos meus planos quanto a essa ficlet fazer parte de um grande projeto, vide profile.


End file.
